


Between Kisses and Hugs (Life Happens)

by sadpendragon



Series: Polyamory 101 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, kinda cracky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: “Let’s just call her.”“We're the worst partners.”“We are not,” he said stubbornly. “We're considerate. We want to be sure we get her what she needs.”Arthur placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re right, let’s call her. I just hope she’s not asleep.”
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Polyamory 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Between Kisses and Hugs (Life Happens)

Merlin and Arthur finally found the aisle they were looking for. But Merlin’s eyes grew in surprise as he looked around, overwhelmed with all the choices there were. The female hygiene aisle felt like a damn maze, only to be entered if experienced with the path. He was proud when he was able to single out the tampons from the pads, which left him with a smaller batch to choose from. But still…

“Um, Arthur?” Arthur hummed and turned towards him, he’d also been looking around the aisle with curious eyes. “Gwen said TAMPAX, right?”

Arthur checked the note in his hand and nodded. “Yup, did you find it?”

Merlin looked at the different boxes in front of him and sighed. At his left an old woman was observing them, her eyes narrowed, her face scrunched up in a disapproving frown. So like the adult man that Merlin was, he stuck his tongue out at her and grinned when she turned away, mortified of his manners. It did not matter what the woman was so revolted by. Merlin, like anyone, had every right to be here, whether for his initial purpose or another. And anyways, he was not about to be made to feel ashamed for buying tampons for his girlfriend. He heard Arthur chuckle behind him before he placed his chin on Merlin’s shoulder.

“You’re a child,” he chuckled again then sighed. “That’s a lot of different TAMPAX boxes.” 

“Let’s just call her.”

“We're the worst partners.”

“We are _not_ ,” he said stubbornly. “We're considerate. We want to be sure we get her what she needs.”

Arthur placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re right, let’s call her. I just hope she’s not asleep.”

Merlin took his phone out and dialed Gwen’s number. He didn’t need to see him to know that Arthur was rolling his eyes at him. Merlin had this thing where he preferred to type the number out instead of looking through his contacts. Arthur might find it stupid but if they were to ever find themselves without their own phones, at least Merlin would be able to call his loved ones on a borrowed cellular. Merlin is still waiting for that day to happen so he can smuggly throw a _‘I told you so’_ look Arthur’s way.

“Hello?” Gwen answered. Merlin winced at the sound of her voice. It was a bit groggy, meaning he probably had woken her up.

“Sorry pumpkin. Uh, I have a question. What...size?” he searched for the proper words, so that he wouldn't sound like a total buffoon.

“What size what?”

Arthur took the phone out of Merlin’s hands. “What size pussy you wear, love?”

“Arthur!” Merlin kicked Arthur in the arm and quickly took the phone back. Merlin shook his head, what a dollophead, and he called Merlin a child. At least Gwen was chuckling. It brought a smile to his own lips but he made sure to hid it from Arthur. Gwen told him what package to get and soon they were out of the shop and found themselves back home with her. She was sprawled beautifully on their bed, her hair was tousled and she had sleep marks on her face, but she still looked like the sun that she was. Arthur kissed her tenderly on the lips, which always got a smile out of her, however tired she was. Then he showed her the pack of cupcakes they got for her as a surprise and her smile grew. And like, _wow_ , truly she was the sun. If not scientifically, at least she was the sun in their lives and hearts.

“Hmm, you guys are the best,” she said.

“Obviously,” Merlin said, then also placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The grocery trip had tired Merlin out, so he put the bags down in the kitchen and immediately went to crawl on the bed next to Gwen. His hands found their place around Gwen’s waist, and her body instantly shifted towards his. Gwen was always warm and soft and Merlin thought he could fall asleep just from the warmth of her.

“I will not be excluded from the cuddle pile,” Arthur announced before joining them.

One of Arthur’s large hands landed on Merlin’s back as he enveloped both of them in a cosy embrace. His hands were rougher than Gwen’s body but weirdly always felt like they held the same softness and warmth. Now Merlin was sure to fall asleep.

There was a slight shift in the bed. “Babes,” Gwen whispered. Both him and Arthur made a _mm_ sound—an automatic response to Gwen’s voice, because they were both clearly two seconds away from falling asleep. “I really need to use the bathroom.”

 _Oh._ Merlin’s eyes flew open and fell on Gwen’s cute freckled nose scrunched up in apology. He groaned and reluctantly rolled away from their perfect warmth. Everyday Merlin felt blessed that he was loved back so genuinely by his two best friends. They were the truest people he knew, and sometimes the way they loved so deeply, for each other, for him, was kind of overwhelming… _Anyways_ , Merlin knew quite well that there were a lot of perks found from their polyamorous situation. But well, having to abruptly break up a cuddle pile was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> For some reason I saw the "what size pussy you wear" meme and got inspired... I regret nothing. Also inspired by Renniequeer's tumblr post "Being polyamorous is great until you’re in the middle of the cuddle pile and realize that you have to pee."


End file.
